


We've Got You

by KattsEyeDemon, seekeronthepath



Series: Kattseye & Seeker Collabs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but he fixes it), Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Insecure Derek, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sub Stiles, Subspace, Threesome, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: "I talked to Scott today," Derek said quietly. "Can we sit down?"Stiles froze, eyeing Derek warily, even as he moved to the living room couch. "I'm assuming he wants nothing to do with me?""The opposite," Derek reassured him, sitting down so he was mostly facing Stiles, but taking his hand. "He wants to make sure you know that you're one of the most important people in his life, and he loves you."-----After a few too many cancellations, Stiles figures that Scott's not interested in being his friend anymore. Derek knows that's not true, and isn't going to let Stiles stay unhappy when he can do something about it. Scott's surprised by the solution Derek suggests, but willing to try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowKayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKayla/gifts).



> "It's weird to admit, since I'm strictly a Sterek shipper, but there's something about this scene that makes me want a Derek/Stiles/Scott relationship...I would imagine it being mostly platonic between Scott and Derek but romantic between Stiles and both of them. I'm not sure if you take prompts, but I would love this."
> 
> Just to be clear, there /is/ sex between Stiles and Scott, with Derek present. Derek does not have sex with Scott, except by the two of them having sex with Stiles in the same room. There is no infidelity in this fic. Derek and Stiles are together at the start, and at the end. If you have an issue with these pairings, we encourage you to look for one of our works where these three /aren't/ together

Stiles was excited, bouncing around his living room as he set up strategic bowls of chips and pretzels on the various tables. It'd been so long since he and Scott had a video game 'date'. And his bestest best best friend (and fellow pack mate) was due any minute! He made sure everything they could want was within reach of the couch, carefully moving Derek's books to a safer location. Last time Derek almost  _really_  ripped his throat out (with his teeth) when Big Red had splashed along the coffee table and into Derek's pile of magazines and books. Luckily they were easily saved or replaced, but still. Stiles sat down on the edge of the couch, almost vibrating in anticipation, phone tucked in one palm as the other fidgeted with the cuff of his hoodie sleeve.

But then Scott called. "Stiles, I'm so sorry," he said all in a rush, as soon as Stiles picked up. "And I  _know_  I bailed last time too, and I  _promise_  I'll make it up to you, but this pregnant terrier just got brought in that's been hit by a car and I'm the only one that can handle it, and depending what happens with the puppies I have no idea how long I'll be."

A part of Stiles chest just sank, his grip on his phone tightening. "Nah dude, it's okay," he said. It wasn't, but he wasn't about to let Scott know. "Go save some puppies, and hopefully the mama." It was okay, it was. So what if he couldn't keep it out of his voice? It's not like Scott would hear his heartbeat from there. Right? "I’ll talk to you tomorrow, kay?"

"I'm  _really_  sorry, Stiles," Scott told him again. "Things just keep coming up, and..." He sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Say hi to Derek for me."

"Of course. See ya." Stiles forced a smile onto his face as he hung up. After a couple minutes of just staring at the coffee table, he got up, heading to bed - not caring that it was only six on a Friday night. Curling up in a ball around his pillow, Stiles finally let the tears fall, pressing his lips together. It was obvious that Scott just...didn't have the time for him anymore. And that hurt. God, that hurt.

 

\-----

 

When Derek got home a couple of hours later, he looked around the living room in dismay. The whole scene spoke of Scott cancelling,  _again_ , and the fact that Stiles hadn't called him... He hurried to the bedroom, and his heart sank. "Oh, Stiles," he murmured. "I should have come home sooner."

Stiles sniffled, waking up from his light doze just enough to murmur, "Der." His voice was watery and tear-tracks were marked down his face.

"I'm here, Stiles," Derek said sympathetically, hurriedly tugging his shoes off so he could get in the bed as well. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Stiles whispered, knowing his heart skipped. Pressing closer to Derek, he let himself cry a bit more before going back to sleep, clinging to Derek and whispering "don't leave me" over and over again.

Derek didn't move, not even to take his jacket off. He just stayed there, holding Stiles close, and trying to figure out how to  _fix_  this.

 

\-----

 

Stiles woke slowly, feeling like he'd been hit by a truck. He guessed that's what he got for crying himself to sleep.

"Hey," Derek said quietly, watching Stiles carefully. He'd woken about an hour ago, but there was no  _way_  he'd have chanced Stiles waking up on his own. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a bunch of rhinos decided to headbutt me," Stiles murmured, giving Derek a tiny smile.

"You didn't have dinner last night," Derek pointed out, stroking Stiles' hair. "I'm sure that didn't help."

"Mmm, probably not," Stiles agreed, pressing closer.

"Are you going to be able to handle me letting go of you today?" Derek asked gently.

"I don't know until I try." Stiles whispered, even as he clung tighter. "Just. Don't..." He swallowed hard, forcing himself to let go. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Derek promised, holding Stiles close. "I want to be here with you. But I've been thinking...how do you feel about wearing your cuffs today, or even the harness, under your clothes?"

Stiles thought for a moment, then nodded. "My cuffs. Please." He needed to calm down, to return to his baseline. And going under tended to help him with that. 

Derek kissed Stiles' forehead gently. "Whatever you need, love," he murmured. "It's alright."

Stiles gave Derek a shy smile, lowering his eyes. He was trying to not let his mind drift to what happened the night before, but...

"Once you've got your cuffs on, will you be okay to be in a different room from me?" Derek asked. "I won't leave the apartment."

Stiles tilted his head in thought before he nodded. "As long as you don't leave the apartment, I'll be okay."

Derek kissed Stiles' forehead. "If you need me, call my name and I'll be right there. No matter what."

Stiles nodded. "I promise." He smiled a little, turning to rummage in the chest under their bed, then handed Derek his cuffs and held out his wrists.

"Thank you," Derek said warmly, buckling the cuff snugly around Stiles' wrists. "Comfortable?"

Stiles twisted his wrists, already relaxing as he nodded. "Perfect," he replied softly.

Derek smiled. "Alright, then. I want you to go take a quick shower, and then I want you to come back here and pick out your clothes for the day. Kneel when you're done, and call out that you're ready, and I'll come back, okay?"

"Yes sir. Wait for you to put the clothes on, or no?" Stiles tilted his head in question, already standing.

"Wait for me," Derek told him, wincing a little as he rolled his shoulders. Sleeping in his clothes wasn't ideal. "I love you, Stiles. Go shower now."

"I love you too." Stiles shifted on his feet, flushing softly and kissing Derek's cheek before almost running into the bathroom.

 

Derek hurried equally quickly to the living room, knowing he had, at best, ten minutes to restore everything to the usual state of affairs, and probably less than five. It would  _not_  be good if Stiles came out here with everything like this. 

Stiles kept his shower short, scrubbing his hair and body quickly before rinsing off. He had to stop a couple of sniffles as his mind drifted, though. 

Snacks were tipped into a garbage bag, which Derek tied off and left near the door to take out later. Bowls were stacked in the dishwasher. Everything that Stiles had got out, Derek put away, and some of the things Stiles had put away, Derek got out again.

Stiles stumbled from the shower, pausing only long enough to dry off before going back into the bedroom naked, rummaging around for the clothes he wanted to wear that day.

When Derek thought he'd done all he could he paused for a second, taking a deep breath and letting it out. They'd be okay.

 

"Sir," Stiles called as he settled onto his knees, his hands on his thighs.

Derek came back to the bedroom quickly, not wanting Stiles to have to wait for anything today. "Good boy," he said, smiling warmly.

Stiles smiled at the praise, flushing softly.

Derek stroked his hand over Stiles' hair as he crouched to kiss him gently. "I love you," he murmured, "and I want you to use your words as much as you can today, okay?"

"Yes sir," Stiles breathed, kissing him back. "I love you. And I'm sorry I'm a mess."

"You're allowed to feel how you feel," Derek said quietly. "It's okay."

"I - I..." Stiles' eyes watered as he tried to shove it back down. "Why does he hate me?"

Derek's heart sank. "You think Scott hates you, love?"

Stiles nodded, shivering. "That's the only reason I can think of why he would keep cancelling on me. I haven't even  _seen_  him in weeks"

"It must be very isolating," Derek sympathized, pulling Stiles into a gentle hug.

Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck. "He must hate me."

"I don't think he does," Derek said, trying his best to tell Stiles he was wrong without directly contradicting him.

"Doesn't like me, doesn't want to be my friend. Gonna l-leave me." Stiles hiccuped, taking a deep breath and forcing it down. "I'm okay," he whispered.

"No, you're not," Derek murmured, rubbing Stiles' back. "And that's okay. I'm here."

Stiles didn't cry again, though he did cling to Derek, staying quiet. 

"I think that Scott's just bad at making time for people," Derek said quietly. "But we don't have to talk about it any more than you want to."

"He doesn't want to be around me anymore," Stiles murmured.

"He forgets to try," Derek countered. "It's not fair to you."

Stiles said nothing, sucking in a deep breath. He kissed Derek's cheek, nuzzling closer.

"I've got you," Derek reassured him. "I'm here, and I love you."

Stiles finally let himself break down, clinging to Derek as he cried.

 

\-----

 

Things weren't okay, obviously. The question was how to fix them. Derek thought about it a lot, but there really wasn't anything he could do without talking to Scott. So he made it his business to show up to the clinic around about Scott's lunch break, and 'invited' him for a walk. "We need to talk about Stiles," Derek explained, once they were a little way away from the clinic.

"I know, I keep cancelling on him, I feel like shit," Scott said, making a face.

"He feels worse," Derek said bluntly. "He feels rejected, and he feels unloved."

"Shit."

Derek steeled himself and took a breath. "I have some ideas," he said slowly, "but it depends on what you're okay with..."

 

\-----

 

"Stiles?" Derek said, when they were cleaning up after dinner that night. "I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

Stiles blinked, looking up from where he was scrubbing baked-on cheese off a casserole dish. "Huh?" he stopped, filling the pan with hot soapy water to soak a bit before turning to Derek. "What's up?" He'd been a bit out of sorts since Scott cancelled on him last. And it was obvious. He was quieter, for one, for another he didn't do much outside of his research job.

"I talked to Scott today," Derek said quietly. "Can we sit down?"

Stiles froze, eyeing Derek warily, even as he moved to the living room couch. "I'm assuming he wants nothing to do with me?"

"The opposite," Derek reassured him, sitting down so he was mostly facing Stiles, but taking his hand. "He wants to make sure you know that you're one of the most important people in his life, and he loves you."

"He sure hasn't shown it lately," Stiles grumbled, hurt in his tone, though he clung to Derek's hand.

"He hasn't, and that was wrong of him," Derek agreed. "Being sorry isn't enough if he's not going to  _do_  anything."

Stiles tilted his head, his brow furrowed. "You sound like you know something."'

"That's because I do," Derek said. "I want Scott to hold you down for me."

Stiles sucked in a breath, his eyes widening. "What?"

Derek squeezed Stiles' hand a little. "I want you to know, without a doubt, that Scott is here with you. Does that make sense?"

Stiles' cheeks turned pink, even as he nodded. "Um. What exactly do you mean by holding me down? Because..."

"He's not going to have sex with you," Derek said bluntly. "He'll hold you with his hands and arms, not by pinning you with his body."

Stiles' cheeks just darken even more, nodding silently. "B-but it'll be during that?"

"That's up to you," Derek said gently. "Do you want it?"

Stiles head tilted the other way, his blush creeping down his neck as he finally nodded. "Yes," he whispered. "I just...I don't wanna mess up. I don't want him to do something he doesn't want to."

Derek brought Stiles' hand to his lips and kissed it. "Do you trust me to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Stiles let out a small breath. "Yes sir." he whispered. "Yes Derek. I want..." he chewed on his lower lip. "I want whatever I can get."

 

Derek frowned a little. "Sweetheart?" he asked. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Stiles shook his head, flushing darker and turning to look away, his heart picking up. "N-not really."

Derek waited, stroking the back of Stiles' hand with his thumb.

Stiles huffed out a sigh. "There was a time in late middle school that I had a crush on my friend, okay?" he admitted.

"Do you..." Derek trailed off and took a breath. "Do you want to be with Scott?"

"What?" Stiles squawked, scrambling to get into Derek's lap. "I'm with  _you_. No, I'm with  _you_."

"I know," Derek said quietly. "But if you could, would you want to be with him?"

"Not if it meant losing you," Stiles said immediately. His heart was steady. "I love you. Not if it meant I couldn’t be with you. I choose  _you._ "

Derek kissed Stiles softly, searching his face. "I could try to share," he offered. "Beyond just this, I mean."

Stiles eyebrows furrowed. "That's something all three of us need to talk over," he finally settled on.

Derek couldn't help his shoulders slumping a little when he heard that. He knew Stiles wouldn't even be considering it if he hadn't offered, but...

Stiles frowned, his lips in a tight line. "You did it again. You offered something you weren't actually wanting. Dammit, Derek. I refuse to try if it's something you don’t want."

"I'm not romantically interested in Scott," Derek admitted. "And you know why I'm not sexually interested in him. But more than anything else, I want you to be happy. I can learn to share."

"I know you aren't. But I still don't want you to 'learn to share' just because of me." Stiles' brows furrowed. "How about this: we continue on with what you were talking about, and then afterwards well revisit this one, okay? That way we both have an idea of what it might be like."

"...that's fair," Derek allowed. "I'm sorry to spring this on you like this."

"You're trying to help," Stiles murmured. "The whole sharing thing is a bit sudden, but we'll talk more on that one later."

 

Derek ducked his head. "This is where I admit that I've already spoken to Scott about the scene I have in mind."

Stiles eyes widened. "And what did he say?"

"To cut a long story short, he said yes," Derek replied. He and Scott had had a lengthy discussion, about what Scott wanted, and how it might fit into what Derek and Stiles generally did, and what Derek thought Stiles needed, and what he'd be comfortable with.

Stiles nodded, almost face-planting into Derek's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Derek said, stroking Stiles' hair. "And Scott...he cares about you, so much. He really does."

"He doesn't show it," Stiles grumbled. "I feel abandoned."

"You don't have to forgive him," Derek said quietly. "He fucked up. But he wants to fix it."

"I want to give him the chance to fix it," Stiles admitted.

"Then trust me to make this happen?" Derek asked. "Let me do this for you."

Stiles sat up, watching Derek for a moment before giving him a shy smile. "Okay."

Derek smiled back, kissing the corner of Stiles' mouth. "I'll tell you when it's time," he promised.

Stiles grinned, turning his head to kiss Derek properly. "I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

Scott knocked on the front door and waited. Derek had told him to basically come over the first evening he could, unless he got a text to stay away, and this was the first evening he'd really felt ready to go. And had time.

Stiles tilted his head as he headed for the door. "Who...Scott!" He blinked owlishly in surprise.

"Hi," Scott said, a little sheepishly. "Can I come in?"

Stiles nodded, waiting until Scott was in and the door closed before he leapt at him, clinging tightly.

"Woah!" Scott stumbled back, hitting the wall as his arms wrapped automatically around Stiles.

Stiles hugged Scott as tight as he could, knowing he couldn't actually hurt the werewolf. He knew he was trembling, but he didn't care.

"Hey, bro," Scott said quietly, hugging Stiles back firmly, realizing that Derek had been absolutely right about everything. (Which he'd been fairly sure of anyway, but he hadn't wanted to believe it.) 

Stiles let out a wet laugh, hugging him all the harder. "Hi."

"I'm really sorry, Stiles," Scott murmured. "I didn't realize how bad things were getting, and I messed up."

"You did mess up," Stiles sniffled. "Royally. Biggest mess up ever. But..." He paused, pulling his head away to look Scott in the eye. "I'm willing to give you a chance."

Scott smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Stiles. I never want you to think I'm avoiding you on purpose, okay? I'm just...really shit at time management. I thought I was doing my best, but..." He shook his head. "My best's not good enough. I've gotta do better."

"I felt like you left me," Stiles whispered, lowering his eyes.

Scott shook his head hurriedly, hugging Stiles tight. "Never, okay? Best bros for life. That's not ever changing."

Stiles stuffed his face into the crook of Scott's neck, taking a deep breath and rubbing his face all over like Derek always did to him.

Scott's heart sank as he realized Stiles was trying to claim him, mark him with his scent. "Hey, I've got you," he murmured. "I'm not leaving you, not ever. I'm right here."

Stiles whined almost inaudibly. His hands curled tightly in Scott's clothes.

"I'm here," Scott said again, rubbing Stiles' back. "I'm right here, Stiles."

Stiles was trembling again, still rubbing his face along Scott's shoulder and neck.

 

Derek emerged into the hall a moment later, figuring that what needed to be said had been said. "Hi Scott," he said quietly. "Stiles, are you alright?"

Stiles could only whine at first, before he managed to say something. "I - I'm okay."

Derek came closer, resting one hand on the back of Stiles' neck. "I don't think you are," he said quietly. "And you don't have to be."

Stiles could only whimper again, nuzzling into Scott's neck.

"Scott, will you help me hold Stiles?" Derek asked. "Keep him safe with me tonight?"

"If that's what Stiles wants," Scott said slowly. "Stiles?"

Stiles sucked in a breath. "I want," he whispered, his heart rate speeding up at the though. "But only if you want."

"I've got you," Scott promised, rubbing Stiles' back.

"We've both got you," Derek added.

Stiles breathed deeply, one of his hands flailing behind him to grab Derek's shirt.

Derek moved closer, pressing Stiles between his and Scott's bodies. "These are the rules," he said quietly. "Scott will be present, but his hands will stay above your waist, and your hands will stay above  _his_  waist. Kissing is allowed. He won't give any orders to you, and I won't give any orders to him. We will all use the safewords 'red' for stop, 'yellow' for checking in, and 'green' for okay. We will all take part in the aftercare. Scott, do you have any questions or concerns?"

Scott shook his head. He and Derek had talked about all this already.

"Stiles?"

Stiles couldn't help the almost silent moan as he was pressed between them, his cheeks flaring up as he listened to Derek. "No, sir," he murmured. "I'm okay." He licked his lips, his knees feeling week.

"Scott is going to hold you," Derek murmured in Stiles' ear, "and I am going to fuck you."

Stiles gasped, tilting his head back just a bit, knowing that the air was becoming thick with his arousal and he so did not care at that point in time. "Please."

Derek stepped back. "Scott, would you mind carrying Stiles to our room?" he asked politely.

Scott swallowed hard, then nodded. "I can...do that," he said, feeling out of his depth. "Uh, Stiles?"

"Hmm?" Stiles blinked at him, giving him a tiny smile, swinging his arms around Scott's neck.

"I guess that answers that question," Scott muttered, bending his knees to swing Stiles into a bridal carry.

Stiles let out a soft squeak, hiding his face back in Scott's neck, nuzzling close. He'd always had a...soft spot so to speak, for when the weres showed off how strong they were. And Derek knew that, dammit.

Derek led the way, glad that things seemed to be working out so far. A few years ago he could never have trusted Scott with this, but now...

 

Once they reached the bedroom, Scott set Stiles down on the bed, glancing at Derek to see if it was the right thing to do.

Stiles settled where he was, looking between the two of them with a small smile.

"You'll need to be undressed for the next bit, love," Derek pointed out gently, leaning down to kiss Stiles' forehead. "Do you want to do that yourself, or do you want me to do it?"

"You do it," Stiles whispered, holding out his hands to Derek. "Please."

"Scott, I suggest you take off at least your socks and shoes," Derek said, taking Stiles' hands with a nod. "Shirt is optional, but pants are not. They stay on."

Scott nodded as well, and shucked his shirt, then sat to get his shoes off.

Stiles stood, whimpering softly, not even aware of the sounds he was making as he tilted his head back to Derek, submitting like he always did.

"Good boy," Derek murmured, focusing on Stiles for the time being. "Arms up now."

Stiles' arms slid up, his cheeks pinkening as he shifted in place, feeling shyer than usual.

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles' cheek as he slid Stiles' shirt up his torso. "You're beautiful," he said softly.

Stiles shook his head, licking his lips. He leaned into Derek's hands, shivering softly.

"You are," Derek promised, kissing Stiles' lips briefly. "Hands up now."

Stiles licked the taste of Derek off his lips, raising his hands up. "Don't feel like it sometimes."

"You're - you're really good-looking, you know," Scott said awkwardly, from where he was watching on the bed. He didn't know if it would help, to hear him say it? But he thought he should try.

Stiles sucked in a breath, his lips quirking in a smile. "I still don't feel like it half the time. But...I like hearing it," he finally admitted, kissing Derek's chin and peeking behind him at Scott.

Scott smiled back hopefully.

Stiles squeaked as his shirt got stuck on his head for a split second, laughing softly to himself. "Figures."

Derek grinned, glad the tension had broken a little. He dropped Stiles' shirt on the floor and reached for his waistband. "Ready, love?"

Stiles nodded, chewing on his lower lip, feeling very shy suddenly. Argh, it was just his lover slash Dom slash boyfriend and his best friend slash crush-from-years-ago. Why was he so shy?!

 

Derek frowned a little, cupping Stiles' cheek to encourage him to meet his eyes. "Everything okay?" he murmured.

Stiles smiled shyly, nodding. "Yeah. Just kinda nervous."

"Do you need me to go slower," Derek asked, "or hurry up and get into it so you don't overthink?"

"I don't know," Stiles murmured honestly. "I'm okay, I'm just..." He waved his hands a bit. "Not sure what I'm doing."

Derek nodded. "Scott, can you come here?" 

Scott got up, a little confused, but willing. "What do you need?"

"Hold Stiles' wrists together behind his back, please," Derek requested.

Stiles' breath hitched, and he licked his lips.

Scott's eyes met Derek's as he gathered Stiles' wrists in his hands; then he blushed a little, and looked away.

"You don't have to do anything, love," Derek told Stiles softly. "Tonight, all you have to do is let us look after you."

Stiles let out a hitched sound as Scott grabbed his wrists, turning to curl his fingers as much as possible around Scott's hands. "Yes sir," he breathed, tilting his head to look Derek in the eye.

"Good boy," Derek said, kissing Stiles' forehead, then crouching to take off his pants. 

Stiles smiled at the kiss, watching Derek even as he leaned back against Scott.

"Left foot up," Derek murmured.

Stiles lifted up his foot, shivering as his pants were stripped off.

"Good boy," Derek said quietly. "Other foot now."

Stiles switched feet, swaying a bit before leaning a bit more heavily against Scott.

Scott gladly took Stiles' weight, actually a little more comfortable with Stiles close enough that he was mostly touching, rather than looking.

Stiles flush darkened when he realized that today was laundry day and that meant he had gone commando. Well, at least that layer was already off?

Derek smiled, and brushed his lips over Stiles' soft cock briefly before he stood up.

Stiles shuddered, letting out a soft gasp before licking his lower lip. "Oooo, Sir's a tease," he laughed breathlessly.

"You'll take what I give you and like it," Derek mock-scolded, grinning.

Scott watched the by-play silently, still trying to figure out how all this worked.

Stiles snickered, leaning his head back absently on Scott's shoulders. "Sir, yes sir! ...I'd mock salute, but I don't wanna, I like my hands where they are."

Scott squeezed a little. "Is that right?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," Stiles' breath hitched, his eyes fluttering closed. Forcing them open, he watched Derek, waiting for his next instruction.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek smiled slowly. "We're going to change positions now, love," he explained, "so Scott's going to have to let go for a minute."

Stiles pouted, even as he nodded. "Yes sir." He grinned, tightening his hold on Scott's hands for a moment. "Where to?"

"I want you to go to the side of the bed and stretch your torso and arms out over it, leaving your feet on the floor," Derek explained. "Scott can hold your hands from the other side."

Stiles nodded, waiting for Scott to let go before moving to the bed to bend over it, stretching as much as he could with a soft sound, spreading his legs.

Scott went around the other side and knelt, reaching out to take hold of Stiles' wrists again and smiling at him. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," Stiles whispered, licking his lips and flipping his hands so they were curled around Scott's wrists.

"Is everything okay so far?" Scott couldn't help but ask.

Stiles nodded, chewing on his lower lip, shivering as he felt Derek's eyes. "Promise."

Derek stroked Stiles' back gently. "Ready to keep going?" he asked quietly.

"Yes sir," Stiles breathed, arching his back a bit, showing off.

"Yes, you're beautiful," Derek reassured him, slapping his ass lightly. "Keep your ass up, but spread your legs now."

Stiles let out a choked-off moan, spreading his legs wider, gripping Scott's arms tighter.

Scott squeezed Stiles' wrists in turn, holding him steady, keeping his eyes on Stiles' face as Derek moved around, getting the lube.

Stiles was panting, his eyes already dark as he looked back at Scott, licking his lips.

Pouring a little lube onto his fingers, Derek murmured, "One finger now, love," and carefully pressed into Stiles' hole.

 

Stiles' eyes widened, his lips falling open as he moaned. "Oh fuck," he breathed.

Scott couldn't help his own eyes widening at the look on Stiles' face. "You okay?" he asked lowly.

Derek just kept slowly fucking his finger in and out.

"Hnnn." Stiles nodded, licking his lips, panting softly. "O-oh." He couldn't help but squirm, cheeks flushing and eyes darkening.

"Tell me when you're ready for two," Derek murmured.

"Please," Stiles begged breathlessly. "Please sir."

"I've got you, love," Derek promised, stroking Stiles' hip. "We've both got you."

Stiles' eyes fluttered closed, panting softly. He couldn't help the hot feeling spiking through him at knowing that Scott was watching. It was like a small extra thrill. Like that time he gave Derek a blow job in the fitting room of a store.

Derek withdrew, then pushed in again with two fingers, twisting them.

Scott kept his eyes on Stiles' face, fascinated by his expressions.

Stiles' brow furrowed just a bit, his lips falling into a small 'o' shape as he whimpered, arching and pushing back against Derek's fingers, licking his lower lip.

"All good?" Scott asked huskily, squeezing Stiles' wrists.

Stiles shivered, opening his eyes to show Scott that they were dark and wide, the tone of voice from Scott not helping the fire in his stomach settle. "O-oh yeah," he breathed, crying out in surprise as his prostate was hit, his eyes rolling back for a bit.

"God, Stiles, the look on your face..." Scott's eyes were wide and awestruck.

Stiles shivered, holding onto Scott firmly, his mouth parted and his cheeks pink. "Please."

"Please what, love?" Derek murmured.

"More," Stiles breathed. "Please."

Derek stretched his fingers out, letting Stiles feel. "We'll get there," he promised. "Patience, love."

"Want." Stiles whimpered, turning his head to look at Derek a bit before turning back to Scott, holding his gaze with his own blown eyes.

"You'll be okay," Scott said softly, blushing. "We'll get there."

Stiles watched Scott, almost hungrily as his eyes half-closed. He licked his lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth, crying out again as Derek slid a finger across his prostate. "Please!" he begged, breathing heavily. "Please. I want..."

 

"What do you need?" Scott asked lowly. "What can I do?"

Stiles tugged on his hands, wanting closer. "Please. Need more. Please."

Scott shuffled closer on the bed. "Better?" he checked, swallowing hard.

Stiles let out a soft, barely audible moan as he rocked back and forth on Derek's fingers, clutching Scott desperately.

"He loses his words sometimes," Derek murmured, switching to three fingers. "He's fine."

Stiles cried out, chewing on his bottom lip as he shivered, eyes completely blown and dark.

Scott frowned a little. "That's...how can you be sure he's okay with what you're doing?"

Derek raised his eyebrows. "I'd have to have no eyes and no nose not to know how much he's enjoying this," he pointed out. The air was heavy with the scent of Stiles' arousal and pleasure. "And just because he's not talking doesn't mean he can't check in. Stiles, colour, please."

Stiles shivered. "Green. Green," he rambled, whimpering and trying to get more. "Ple--"

"Good boy," Derek praised, stroking Stiles' hip. "It's alright, love, you're doing very well, I'm not going to stop. You want my cock now?"

Stiles moaned, nodding and spreading his legs wider. "Wan--. Si-. Sco-"

"Good boy," Derek murmured. "I've got you. I'm going to pull my fingers out for a second, but I'm right here, and Scott won't let go."

Stiles whimpered, clutching tighter to Scott, tugging lightly. "Green," he begged, licking his lips, his eyes flicking back up to Scott's.

"Green," Scott said back to him, holding him securely. "I'm here, Stiles. I'm not leaving you. I'm not letting go."

Stiles shivered, relaxing as the air grew thicker with his arousal. "Ple-"

Derek lined himself up, and slowly pushed inside. "We've got you," he said lowly, gripping Stiles' hips hard. "We're not letting go."

 

Stiles' eyes widened, his mouth parting with a hiccuping moan, tugging on Scott's hands to try and pull him closer.

"I don't know what you want," Scott said helplessly. "Derek, he keeps tugging - what am I supposed to do?"

Stiles whined. "Clo--" he tried to force out, shuddering as Derek's cock hit his prostate.

"You don't get to come yet," Derek snapped, softening it with a gentle touch on Stiles' hip. "Later, love."

Stiles whimpered, shaking his head and shivering. "Clos-!" he whined, tugging on Scott's hands. "Sc-- Clo-"

"Oh," Derek breathed. "Scott, he wants you closer. Sorry, love, I didn't understand."

"I'm already pretty close," Scott pointed out, but he obediently wriggled a little further across the bed. "Better, Stiles?"

Stiles licked his lips, nodding and burying his face in Scott's neck, letting out another soft moan, trembling softly.

"You're okay," Scott promised him. "It's alright, Stiles."

"Feel," Stiles panted. "Goo- Green." He forced out the words, his lips brushing against Scott's neck before he stopped to mouth at the skin there, kissing and nipping.

Scott shivered, moaning a little at the unexpected feeling.

Stiles let out a soft whimper at the noises, trailing along Scott's jaw, feeling shy and pleasure drunk all at once.

"Beautiful," Derek breathed, stroking Stiles' hip. "You're beautiful, love."

"Wan-.." Stiles panted against Scott's cheek, clenching down around Derek's cock.

Derek groaned. "What do you need?" he asked breathlessly.

"Want," Stiles moaned, hesitantly and shyly kissing Scott on the mouth, a soft whimper leaving him.

Scott kissed back, just as hesitantly, but enough to let Stiles know that it was okay to keep going.

Stiles let out a soft moan, clenching around Derek again as he tilted his head, inviting Scott closer. He became more sure of the kiss, trembling softly as his heart raced. Fuck this was good.

"Fuck," Derek gasped, fucking Stiles faster. "Whatever you're doing, Scott, he likes it."

Scott didn't need to be told, already sinking into the kiss.

 

Stiles whimpered with every thrust, lips parted, begging silently. Fuck. Fuck.

"You want me to come, love?" Derek panted, squeezing Stiles' hip to get his attention. "Fill you up?"

Stiles whined high in his throat. "Please," he breathed against Scott's lips, sucking Scott's lower lip into his mouth to nip at it.

Scott made a surprised sound, squeezing Stiles' wrists.

"I'm close," Derek warned.

Stiles clenched down, shivering hard, then arched his back, slipping his tongue along the seam of Scott's lips, asking permission.

Scott's lips parted, letting Stiles in.

Stiles could only whimper, deepening the kiss, squeezing Scott's arms as he trembled.

"You're doing so well," Derek panted. "You're - fuck!"

Stiles let out a low whine, eyes popping open before fluttering shut again, the feeling of Derek pulsing and rocking into him as he came making him shudder into the kiss.

Scott's eyebrows flew up as he realized what was happening. This was probably the most intense sexual...thing he'd ever done, and his pants were still on.

Derek, breathing hard, braced himself on the bed as he tried to collect himself, his head bowed. "God, Stiles. I love you."

Stiles whimpered, pulling away from the kiss to pant out a "Love you" before pressing back into it, his entire body trembling.

 

Derek took a few moments to collect himself, then carefully pulled out.

Stiles whined at the empty feeling, thighs trembling.

"Shh, love, you're okay," Derek reassured him softly, reaching up to stroke Stiles' hair. "We're going to change positions now, and then I'm going to blow you, okay? Does that sound good?"

"Please," Stiles panted against Scott's mouth, resting his forehead against Scott's cheek as he fought to calm down from the edge, his lips kiss-bruised and slick.

"Scott's going to have to let go of you," Derek explained. "Is that okay?"

Stiles couldn't help but whine, squeezing Scott's arms tighter before nodding.

"Good boy," Derek praised. "He's not going to leave, though - are you, Scott?"

Scott glanced up at Derek then shook his head. "I'm staying here with you," he promised Stiles.

Stiles looked up at Scott, panting softly. He nodded again at the promise, his tongue flicking over his bottom lip as he loosened his hold on Scott's arms a bit.

"That's good, love," Derek murmured. "Let go of Scott now, please."

Stiles whined, though he loosened his hold even further, his fingers falling to the bed. He was still trembling, shivering even more as he felt a little of Derek's come slide out of him.

"How are you doing?" Derek asked gently, stroking his hand down Stiles' back. "Scott, go sit against the headboard."

Scott obeyed, watching with interest as Derek soothed Stiles.

Stiles shivered. "Good," he whispered, his voice wrecked. He arched into the touch, letting himself relax a bit from where he was so riled up. "He tastes good," he admitted, voice almost inaudible, his cheeks erupting with a flush as he kept his eyes on the bed.

"There you go," Derek murmured. "It's okay, love."

"Loveyou," Stiles breathed.

"I love you too," Derek reassured him. "Do you think you can stand up?"

"Uh huh." Stiles nodded, going to push himself up, his arms trembling.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles as he stood, steadying him. "You're so good, baby. Turn and look at me now."

 

Stiles turned carefully, holding on to Derek as he did, looking up at him. His eyes were wide and glazed, his lips still bruised and wet, and his cheeks were still pink as he locked his gaze onto Derek's.

"Oh, love," Derek breathed, brushing his lips over the corner of Stiles' mouth. "You're beautiful."

Stiles whimpered, his cheeks darkening as he turned to try and kiss Derek back.

Derek pulled away a little. "Later, Stiles," he said lowly. "Not now."

Stiles let out a small whine, licking his lips. "Yessir," he whispered.

"That's my good boy," Derek murmured, kissing Stiles' forehead. "I want you to go sit between Scott's legs now, your back against his chest. He's going to hold your wrists for me again as well."

"Yessir." Stiles gave Derek a tiny smile, kissing his cheek before looking over his shoulder at Scott, turning to slowly crawl toward him.

There would be something almost predatory about how Stiles was moving, Scott thought, if he didn't look so desperate.

Stiles paused when he was all but hovering over Scott, giving him a shy smile. "Hi," he whispered, chewing on his lower lip indecisively before swooping in, kissing his cheek as well.

"Hey," Scott replied, settling Stiles snugly against him. "Comfortable?"

Stiles tilted his head back onto Scott's shoulder for a moment, humming. "Yeah," he agreed, watching Derek with hot eyes, even as he shifted against Scott, goosebumps raising on his arms.

"Good," Scott said firmly, gathering up Stiles wrists and pinning them against his chest.

Derek kept his eyes on Stiles', waiting for the other two to get settled before he approached.

Stiles' breathing hitched as he was surrounded by Scott, licking his lips and watching Derek come closer, his fingers already curling around Scott's hands.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, reaching up to cup Stiles' cheek. "Tell me how you're feeling," he said lowly.

"Good," Stiles whispered, leaning into the touch. "Shivery, trembly, like I'm about to fly apart."

"We've got you," Derek said firmly. "Scott and I will hold you together."

A blinding smile was Derek's answer. "I know." 


	4. Chapter 4

Derek smiled back. "That's my wonderful boy," he murmured, and got onto his belly, eye-level with Stiles' cock.

Stiles whimpered, sucking on his lower lip, letting out an unconscious pleased sound as he tasted Scott still. He couldn't help but squirm, his cheeks pinkening. He was always like this right before Derek blew him. Mainly because Derek seemed to love to watch him or drowned in the scent of him, he didn't know.

Derek smiled, his eyes dark, and nuzzled at the base of Stiles' cock, feeling it brush against his cheek.

Stiles whimpered, hips rocking up without his say-so as his head fell back onto Scott's shoulder.

Derek hummed approvingly, lapping at Stiles' balls.

Stiles was quickly back into his wordless state, panting and whimpering in Scott's ear.

Scott couldn't help getting hard as he held Stiles down for Derek's ministrations - he felt a little guilty about it, but not enough to force himself to calm down.

Stiles turned his head, panting softly against Scott's cheek, whimpering and arching against Derek's mouth, rocking back as he fought to keep still.

Scott jolted as Stiles' ass bumped against the bulge of his cock.

Stiles whimpered, his stomach twisting tighter as he realized what he'd just done. Fuck. He was trembling, moaning softly.

"Something wrong?" Derek asked, glancing up.

Stiles shook his head, panting, arousal almost dripping from his pores. "Green." he whispered.

"He just...rubbed up against me," Scott explained awkwardly.

Derek nodded, grateful for Scott's honesty. "Keep your hips still, Stiles," he said firmly, shifting his hands so he could hold Stiles in place.

"Try--" Stiles panted, moaning as soon as Derek's hands pinned his hips.

"Good boy," Derek praised, and ducked his head to take the tip of Stiles' cock into his mouth.

 

Stiles' head thunked against Scott's shoulder as he cried out, back arching.

Scott squeezed Stiles' wrists a little, reminding Stiles of his hold. "You're alright," he murmured.

Stiles turned his head toward Scott, whimpering softly as he buried his nose behind Scott's ear, moaning almost silently.

Derek bobbed his head a little, suckling gently.

"W-won'..." Stiles panted. "Las-- 'ong." 

Scott could smell satisfaction, and saw Derek smile around Stiles' cock. "It's okay, Stiles. That's fine," he reassured him.

Stiles moaned softly, teeth nipping without thinking at Scott's skin, his toes curling.

Scott gasped, watching with wide eyes as Derek bobbed lower and lower.

Stiles choked on a whine, trembling. "Clo--" he managed to force out, his legs tensing.

Derek pulled off briefly. "Go ahead, love," he murmured. "Let me taste you."

Stiles didn't last long after Derek sunk back down. His entire body trembled and his whines became a long, low moan as he came.

Derek hummed, swallowing everything Stiles had to give.

Stiles slumped against Scott, panting heavily with pink cheeks and hazy half-closed eyes, his mouth parted just a bit.

Scott couldn't help dipping his head to kiss Stiles softly.

Stiles sucked in a breath, moaning softly at the kiss. The static under his skin buzzed louder, making him shiver.

Derek knelt up, reaching out to cup Stiles' cheek. "Feeling good, love?" he murmured.

Stiles hummed, leaning into his touch. "Perfect." he murmured, licking across his lips and Scott's lower one.

"That's my lovely boy," Derek praised. "Come let me hold you?"

Stiles nodded, kissing Scott hard one last time before leaning toward Derek.

 

Scott watched Derek cuddle Stiles close, feeling a slight pang at the loss.

Stiles looked up, giving Scott a small smile and reaching out to grab his hand, holding it tightly even as he curled close to Derek.

Now that Stiles had moved, the bulge in Scott's pants was obvious, and a damp spot where he'd been leaking precome. "You should touch yourself," Derek suggested.

Stiles sucked in a breath through his nose, his eyes locked onto Scott. He flushed, a little embarrassed with what he knew was a flash of arousal through the air, even though he didn't get hard again.

Scott blushed, but god, he needed  _something_. His hand slipped down to rub his cock through his pants.

Stiles whimpered, his eyes flicking from Scott's crotch to his face, licking his lips. God, that was fucking hot.

"That's it," Derek murmured, stroking Stiles' arm gently. "Look at what you've done to him, Scott. Look how happy you've made him."

Scott swallowed hard, overwhelmed by it all.

"Scott," Stiles murmured, sucking on his lower lip, squeezing the hand he had in his tightly.

Scott shivered, squeezing back as he touched himself, slipping himself from his pants with a groan.

"Can I kiss him?" Stiles asked, almost silent, watching him hotly.

"Fuck," Scott panted.

Derek thought about it, then nodded. "Go say thank you, love," he murmured.

Stiles smiled, turning to kiss Derek's cheek in thanks before crawling back toward Scott, hovering in front of him and tilting his head. "Scott," he murmured, his eyes dark.

"Stiles," Scott breathed.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered, flicking his eyes up to Scott's before bending down to kiss him.

Scott moaned, his hand moving faster. 

Stiles let out a soft whimper, teasing Scott with his lips, inviting him to take it over.

Scott swallowed hard, diving deeper into the kiss.

Stiles whimpered again, a hand slipping into Scott's curls, yielding to Scott's dominance, but unable to help himself as he sucked on the other's tongue.

Scott shuddered and groaned, sure he'd never be able to forget what a good kisser Stiles was. He'd never forget any of tonight.

Stiles was shivering, feeling Derek's dark eyes on them and the taste of Scott filling his senses. Fuck, he loved this. But they'd need to talk about everything before anything like this could happen again.

 

As he watched, Derek realized the sight of Stiles and Scott like this wasn't making him jealous. They were beautiful, and Derek  _knew_ , in that moment, that none of this could make Stiles any less  _his_. He came closer, resting one hand on Stiles' lower back.

Stiles moaned softly, his free hand slipping behind him to rest on Derek's hand, sucking hard on Scott's tongue, eyes fluttering under his closed lids.

"You're very good, love," Derek murmured. "Are you going to let him see you come, Scott? He wants that so much, don't you, Stiles?"

"Uh-huh. Please," Stiles breathed into Scott's mouth, his eyes opening. "Want to see it happen. Please."

Scott moaned. As if  _anyone_  could resist that, could resist Stiles' dark eyes and his touch and his naked body... "Close," he choked out.

"Please," Stiles begged, licking his lips and flicking his eyes down Scott's body, spikes of arousal scenting the air around him. "Scott," he moaned.

Scott's come spilled over Stiles' belly and thighs when he came, marking him.

Stiles sucked in a breath, moaning softly and leaning forward to kiss Scott again, briefly. 

Derek steadied Stiles, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him up as Scott panted, catching his breath.

Stiles sat up, half leaning into Derek as he hovered over Scott, licking his lips and smiling. "Hot."

Derek laughed a little. "Is that so, love?" he asked.

"Mmhmm. Very hot." Stiles grinned, licking his lips again. "Good kisser too."

"Good to know," Scott said breathlessly, slumping back against the headboard. "You too."

Stiles flushed softly, his hands slipping to slide up Scott's chest.

"Time for you to start coming up, love," Derek murmured, stroking Stiles' hair.

Stiles hummed. "Kay," he murmured, blinking rapidly, though he kept his hand where it was.

"You've been so good," Derek praised, giving Scott a pointed look.

Scott nodded hurriedly. "You were amazing," he agreed.

Stiles flushed, settling in his spot as he started drifting up.

 

Derek smiled. "That's my good boy," he murmured. "You doing okay, Scott?"

"I'm good," Scott replied.

"I've been marked inside and out," Stiles murmured, amused and a bit drowsy as he finished coming up.

"I guess you have," Derek agreed, laughing a little. "We should get you cleaned up."

Stiles couldn't help the small pout, his fingers tangling in the waistband of Scott's pants. "I like being marked inside and out," he murmured, tilting his head back to nuzzle at Derek's cheek.

"I know, love," Derek said warmly. "But you won't like it so much once it dries."

"Mmm, true, don't like itchy," Stiles murmured, swaying a bit. "Kay. Clean time."

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles' cheek. "Can you handle a shower?" he asked gently.

"Mmhmm." Stiles nodded. "I'm steady. Just kinda basking in the glow, so to speak."

"Alright, come on now," Derek murmured. "Time to get up, beautiful boy."

Stiles groaned, letting go of Scott's waistband to stand, stretching with a small moan.

Scott's eyes traced down Stiles' body without his say-so, and he blushed hard.

Stiles' eyes lit up with mischief as he caught the blush, leaning over him to grin. "What's wrong Scotty?" he murmured teasingly.

"You're...um..." Scott stammered. "Just...Derek's right."

Stiles blinked, tilting his head. "Right? About what?"

Scott blushed harder. "You're beautiful," he mumbled.

Stiles flushed darkly, his smile softening. "It's still hard to believe when you and Derek say that. But I like it anyway."

 

Scott stood up and tentatively pulled Stiles into a hug.

Stiles blinked, smiling and nuzzling back into his neck, hugging back tightly.

"You're my best friend, Stiles," Scott murmured, holding Stiles close. "That's never going to change."

Stiles smiled, nuzzling him again before pulling back and pecking him on the lips. "Always," he murmured, grinning at him and kissing Derek's cheek before sauntering into the bathroom, his confidence back up.

Scott glanced at Derek, amused. "Are we good?" he asked quietly.

Derek reached out to put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "We're good."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...we'll leave it up to you what happened after that :)
> 
> We usually stick to plain ol' sterek, so this was an interesting foray into something a little different.  
> (Meanwhile I'm a rampaging multishipper that cackled and screeched my way into this one :P -Kattseye)  
>  Thanks to RainbowKayla for the prompt, and thanks to all of you for reading! You can check out some shorter drabbles and not!fics of ours at our [tumblr](http://www.asordered.tumblr.com), and there's a couple of longer works from us on ao3. If you want to make us happy, leave a kudos (or even better, a comment) on your way out - we'd love to hear from you, whether it's feedback on this fic, or prompts for something new
> 
> Have a happy new year, everyone


End file.
